Naruto Highschool Fun Time
by Poisoned Veins
Summary: Sakura is a sophmore at Highschool, and her 2 bestfriends dangerous brother comes after he gets kick out of his old school, and our insane cherry blossem is here to help him feel all warm and fuzzy inside. ON HIATUS....maybe not
1. Stick Shoved Up His Ass

My alarm went off, and i chucked it against the wall shattering it. I shouted out a string of curse words. I sighed and changed into a blood red shirt with fishing net over it, some kinda tight kinda baggy black jeans that had chains hanging off in all directions, and some of my sexy black and red sk8er shoes. I brushed my unusual pink hair, and went downstairs. I had some toast, there was a knocking on the door. I walked over and opened the door to reveal Kankuro with his usual hoody on. When he saw me his face lite up.

"shorty'" he said giving me a hug.

"sexy tall person" i yelled returning the hug.

"Kankuro" a boy with fiery red hair said from the passenger seat of Kankuro's suv that had all the windows rolled down.

"who's he" I asked.

"my evil brother Gaara" he said.

"what was that?" Gaara asked in a deadly tone.

"nothing" Kankuro said.

"haven't known him for even ten minutes and I can already see he has a giant stick shoved up his ass permanently" I said loud enough for Gaara to hear. He glared at me and I just smiled. I was used to death glared from lots a people, mostly just fangirls though. hehe.

"gawd Kankuro i know I'm hot, but if you don't stop staring we're going to be late" i said. He blushed and walked over to his car, me behind him. We got in and drove to school. When we got there i jumped out went to go find my friends.

"see you in p.e.!" i shouted over my shoulder.

"see you!" he shouted back. In the distance you could hear 'aww man I'm late' then Naruto run by... in the wrong direction.

"uhh Naruto WRONG DIRECTION!!" he shouted to the blonde.

"ohh yeah!!" he yelled and ran through the doors of the school.

"come on Gaara lets go get your schedule" Kankuro said, but he was gone.'he was never the most patient person w/e' he thought to himself.

IN CLASS

"Sakura-chaaaaaaan!!" Naruto yelled running through the door of the class room.

"Naruto-kuuuuuun!!" I yelled equally loud. He ran over and enveloped me in a big bear hug. I hugged back and Kakashi casually strolled in reading his little orange porno book. Naruto and I let go of each other to yell at him.

"YOUR LATE!!"

"actually no went to go get a new student." he said and thrusted a thumb to the door, and in came Gaara

"ohh thats alright then, but PLEEEEZ do NOT put him with me" i told Kakashi. Kakashi rolled his eyes and just enough to toucher me he put Gaara behind me. damn you Kakashi.

"just had to put him behind me so he can get me back for earlier" I said to my seat mate Naruto

"what did you do to him earlier?" Naruto asked.

"i said that he had a giant stick permanently stuck up his ass" i explained.

"yeah Sakura-chan that would call for major revenge" Naruto said.

"I'm so glad i have a male perspective on this" i said to him.

"glad i can be of some help" he replied. Throughout the whole class Gaara was behind me kicking the back of my chair, and right as the bell rang for us to go to our second bell. Which I had gym as did all of my friends. After I came out of the locker room i was wearing the gym uniform which just so happen to be my favorite colors, black and red. Anyway when I got out I ran to Kankuro, and hugged him around the waist.

"your brother was mean to me" I whined.

"why did Kakashi put him somewhere near you?" he asked.

"yes" i complained.

"what did he do?" he asked.

"he kept kicking my chair and throwing paper footballs at my head" I cried dramatically.

"Then i have great news." he stated.

"ohh what! what! you better-" i shouted

"be quiet and I'll tell you. your little Akatsuki buddies are in town and told me to tell you that they are here to stay this time" he stated. I squealed and hugged Kankuro.

"I'm so happy I'm going to apologize to Gaara for earlier" I cheered. He sighed and shook his head as he watched me skip over to the bleachers where Gaara was seated.

"hiiii Gaara!!" I yelled.

"hn"

"gawd i just wanted to say I'll sorry for earlier. I wouldn't want us to be on bad terms. Truce" I said holding out my hand for him to shake. He looked at me for a moment before shaking it

"truce" was the word he said.

"now come on i cant let you sit on the cold dreary bleachers all by yourself" she stated as she grabbed his hand and dragged him over to where everyone else was sitting standing talking.

"hey guys look who i found" I yelled, still dragging him behind me. He was scowling the whole time. When we got to the group.

"Hey Sakura come play volley ball with us!" Temari yelled.

"okay weirdly who's team am i on." I asked.

"it's just us this time" she replied passing me the ball.

"your serve" I nodded.

"at least we found her a sport to keep her anger problems" Neji stated. Tenten nodded.

"yeah, well between that and her cleaning problem" Tenten said.

"she has a cleaning problem?" Naruto asked dumbly.

"yes, haven't you ever notice that like the time at Kiba's fifteenth birthday party when Kankuro poured two big bottles of hard liquor in the drinks, and her and Kiba had sex on his bathroom floor. The next morning she kicked his ass, went home, and cleaned the whole house. Then when everything was too clean she came over to my house and cleaned, and then she went to Temari's house and cleaned." Tenten explained. Naruto nodded dumbly.

"grrrr!!" Temari said.

"RAWR!!" I shouted, and served the ball and in moments it wasn't a game of simple volley ball it was a game of who could hit it harder. When the bell rang we both stopped out game and skipped happily to the locker room. When Temari ,Tenten, Hinata, and i walked out to the hallway where the guys minus Gaara i noticed wasn't there.

"an where might i ask is our ohh so cuddly red head friend" i asked.

"said he didn't want to wait and went to class. why do you like him" Naruto teased.

"ohh yes I'm going to have lots of fun with him" i said shifty eyed then burst out into evil laughter.

"ooookay. now that we're done with that we have to get to trig" I stated and started walking down the hall.

"yeah see you in lunch" Tenten said, Hinata nodded and they left to there class.

"hn whatever" Neji said and left.

"come on kuro- kun, mari- chan, we need to get to trig or Ibiki will be pissed and interrogate us" I stated will a giggle.

"yeah lets go" he stated with a laugh, temari nodded. We then started down the hallway, well he walked and watched me with an amused look on his face, as i frolicked down the halls and pranced up the stairs to the math wing. As i walked through the door i said.

"Ibiki your favoritest student is here!!"

"you are not my favorite student, but you are my best" He stated shuffling through some papers on his desk.

"yeah but doesn't that mean I'm your favorite, riiiight" i said with fake sadness.

"fine whatever you say" he said sarcastically just trying to get me to shut up and go away.

"aww i knew it was true" i said then skipped happily to my seat. After everyone was in their seats Ibiki started his lesson, which was really boring by the way. I was asleep on my desk for pretty much the whole class. Then the bell rang, i got up and picked up my stuff, and skipped happily to lunch through the student filled halls.


	2. Don't Eat School Food

I pressed myself against the lockers in the empty hallway, humming the mission impossible theme song. When I got to the cafeteria doors I kicked them open and rolled in like a spy.

"and what are you doing?" a deep voice asked from behind me. I rolled backwards onto the persons legs and looked up to see Gaara in all his red hair glory.

"the usual why?" I asked.

"you usually roll around on the dirty school floors" he inquired.

"si senior" I confirmed and stood up.

"now come, we need to socialize you" I stated grabbing his hand and leading him over to the table in the far left corner where my friends and I sit.

"hola seniors and senoritas" I said. I just got a round of hello's and hn's. Then I noticed that we were missing someone, where the hell was Naruto.

"hey where the hell is Naruto?" I asked.

"lunch detention" Neji stated simply.

"damn you Kakashi, damn you to hell" I said shaking my fist in the air threateningly.

"anyway you sit" I stated and shoved Gaara in a chair, and then I sat down next to him.

"rule number one, never _ever _eat cafeteria food, you could die, or worse. We of course found this out the hard way" I said shuttering at the memory.

"hn" was Gaara's response.

"rule number two stay faaaaaar away from Orochimaru, the man's a child rapist!!" I yelled as I hid behind Kankuro. He just laughed at my child likeness.

"saku-chan you only say that because he looks like Michel Jackson" Tenten stated as if she was a psyciatrist.

"well excuse me, for being suspicious of him I mean come on the man just screams pedophile" I retorted in a sophisticated manner

"and just who is sssscreamin pedophile as you so eloquently put it, Msss. Haruno" orochimaru stated as he came up behind me and Kankuro.

"you" I stated ever so bluntly.

"would you like a detention?" he asked politely.

"would you like to go to jail, I mean really I come back from your detention raped, and badly beaten" I said dramatically. He merely glared and walked into the teachers lounge.

"damn you really can be cruel" Tenten stated.

"why thank kind miss" I replied in a British accent.

"Ur hopeless" Kankuro said shaking his head with a smirk on his face. I just smiled at some weird people I call my friends, and one sexy one I just met, yeah thats right I admit it he's hott so sue me.

Then out of no where Fergalicious started playing, and I jumped up on the table and started doing some stupid random dance, that I only do when that particular song is being played. Most were wondering where the music was coming from the others were busy looking at me like I was crazy -cough- true -cough-. After the song was over another song started to play and it was... Barbie Girl.

"-gasp- quickly Neji on the table" I yelled. Said person groan loudly and got on top of the table.

"hiya Barbie" I said into the microphone that appeared out of no where in a deep manly voice

"hi ken" Neji said in a feminine voice that had most on the floor laughing their asses off, okay all except Gaara and Sasuke because we all no that it would be a sign of the apocalypse if they did. Neji groaned more loudly then before.

"you wanna go for a ride" I continued with the same voice.

"sure ken" Neji said with the same feminine voice

"jump in" I said now rolling on the table and holding my sides because I was laughing so hard.

"thats it" he yelled going for the collar of my shirt.

"run away" I said then proceeded to roll off the table and run around the table with Neji chasing close behind me. That is until I came to Gaara's seat and hid behind him.

"save me" I said loudly. By this point in time the most of the "normal" people in the cafeteria had gone already, only a few stayed to watch the show. Gaara just sat there arms crossed against his chest, and stared blankly at Neji as he fumed. Gaara closed his eyes for a moment then opened them to look at Neji dead in the eyes.

"I have decided that I like her" Gaara said lightly "so don't touch her" he continued in a deadly tone. Neji's eyes widened in fear for a moment, and he then scampered out of the cafeteria doors.

"aww I like you too" I stated then kissed Gaara on the cheek. After I did so I saw a light blush creep onto his cheeks. By this time however we were alone. All of my "friends" had left right behind Neji, don't worry I will get them back. Just then I broke out into evil laughter. I was so engulfed in my evil laughter that I hadn't noticed I was alone until the warning bell rang. Oops well damn I thought he liked me, hmm maybe he was just embaressed that he blushed, or mayeb I freaked him out with my laughter. Either way I was still standing in the cafeteria by myself, staring blankly at the white wall.

"guess I better get to class" I said to myself. I then walked to the cafeteria doors.

"James Bond style" I stated as I held my hand like it was a gun kicking the doors open. My eyes shifted around looking for my enemies


	3. War Has Made Me Very PARANOID

As I again rolled around through the halls trying to go as slow as possible to miss as much of class as I could. After about five more minutes of being James Bond the bell rang. Just then the students filed out of the classrooms chatting and what not. I just quickly leaned up against the wall whistling as if I did absolutely nothing. After a moment I was smacked in the head.

"oh yes, its totally not obvious you skipped class" Tenten stated in a sarcastic voice

"did I miss anything good?" I asked boredly glancing at the clock.

"you missed that Gaara has fangirls now, Ami and Karin" Tenten stated grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"bing bing bing you've just won a new car!" I stated in an announcer like voice.

"who else would it be Deidara" I continued sarcastically rolling my eyes. Just then I saw a pissed Gaara being followed by Karin, Ami, and there group of their loyal followers.

"hey Gaara-kun" I stated holding my arms out to hug him, and of course he caught on and hugged me. I got a round of gasps from the group of girls standing behind him.

"get your hands off of _our_ Gaara-kun" Ami screeched like a bat. I turned to them and smirked.

"but girls if you give Gaara love you'll be taking away love from Sasuke and that would make him sad. I mean just look at him over there, already sad from the loss of your love. I think he wants a hug." I stated in the most sincere voice I could muster into that bold faced lie. The girls gasp in realization and ran to him.

The whole time this little charade went on Tenten was trying so hard to stifle a laugh, and when they left both of us just busted out laughing. I slung an arm around Gaara's neck as we walked down the hallways. I hummed loudly and off key, of course it was on purpose to annoy the people in the halls. Gaara as a last attempt to make me stop put his arm around my waist, and that most defiantly shut me up. I grinned mischievously and lowered my arm so that it hanged loosely around his waist. I saw Gaara just roll his eyes at my stupidity. When we entered my favorite class, art, we had to let go of each other seeing as both of us would not fit through the door at the same time that way.

"Sakura get your ass over here and make sure to drag your boy toy and Tenten over here to" Temari yelled from the table in the back of the room.

"since when did she get a boy toy?!" I heard Ino yell. Unfortunately this and literature was the only two things that she and I had together.

"maybe I don't wanna go over there, maybe I wanna sit up here with the sexy eyed guy!" I yelled back at them, defiance sparkling in my eyes, oh wait that was just from the glitter fight from yesterday.

"Sakura we've known each other for years and you still cant remember my name" Neji sighed and shook his head.

"i already told you I suffer from CRS" I replied in an offended tone. Neji just gave me a 'what the hell is that?' look.

"cant remember shit" Tenten explained.

"Sakura either you get your fat ass over here or I will steal your sexy friend" Ino yelled eying Gaara as he sat down next to Temari, diagonal from her.

"no he's mine, I found him first." I whined trudging over to the table Tenten trailing behind me. I sat next to Gaara, Tenten across from me. After a long and quiet moment I got really bored waiting waiting for the teacher lady whose name I simply can not remember.

"PUDDING!!" I screeched for no apparent reason other then boredom. Tenten, Ino, and I all laughed Temari and Gaara just gave a weird look.

"for the last time Sakura pudding is not a funny word" Temari stated although when she said "pudding" I cracked up again. All she did was shake her head and sigh. Then out of no where the teacher lady tapped me on the shoulder.

"Miss Haruno I need to see you after class" the teacher stated then proceeded to tell the class that we would be watching a video on Edvard munch. It would have been very boring had it not been for Gaara and I playing footsies under the table. During the video I drew a mustache on my finger. When the bell rang everyone left except Ino.

"I'll be right back" the teacher stated walking out of the room several papers in hand.

"she said that Haruno Sakura had to stay after class but she never said anything about Senorita Stash" I stated putting my finger above my lip. Ino just laughed with a weird look on her face.

"mwah hahahahahaha!!" I laughed evilly as I sprinted out the room Ino close behind me laughing her ass off. On my way to literature I said whoosh every time I rounded a corner, Ino had to stop at her locker for a pen. When I reached the classroom I kicked the door open and made my hand look like a gun.

"freeze! I am your new general! Let me tell you all something: war has made me very PARANOID! And when you get to eye-ballin me, makes my Agent Orange act up, makes me want to KILL!!" I yelled at the class as if I was a general in the army.

"you watched Major Payne last night didn't you?" Neji inquired.

"maybe" I stated shifty eyed. Then skipped happily to a seat next my love, Gaara. After a moment of staring off into space I just remembered something very important, and screamed bloody murder.

"what the fuck Sakura" Gaara stated covering his ears.

"i just remembered that I left the mountain dew on the counter" I sobbed. Everyone just rolled there eyes.

"so?" was Gaara's reply crossing his arms across his chest.

"so it will be warm AND flat when I get home" I then pouted changing moods quickly. Gaara just closed his eyes and shook his head. I then stuck my tongue out and gave a funny face.

"i suggest that you put that back in your mouth unless you intend to use it" Gaara stated without opening his eyes. How in the hell did he know unless... GAARA'S A MAGICAL ELF!! there was simply no other way he could have seen me with his eyes closed.

"no Sakura he's not a magical elf" Tenten stated with a sigh. What the fuck is everyone just out to get me today.

"fine then I'm not Sakura for the rest of the day! I'm Senorita Stash!!" I yelled once again putting my finger above my lips.

"and Senorita Stash doesn't go to school!!" I continued my rant as I ran out of the classroom. Meanwhile back in the classroom

"idiot" everyone said at the same time after I had pranced out of the room.


End file.
